I'm Not A Horror
by ausom3
Summary: Short stories based off creepy Disney photos. I hope I rated this and everything right. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Disney stories. Please enjoy!
1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

**I'm Not a Horror**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Snow White or anything of that sort. This story is based off a photo I found online and decided I wanted to try something dark for once. It's short, sweet, and to my point._

_**Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**_

Years ago, I entered these woods to escape my evil step-mother. She sent that stupid huntsman to kill me, but his weak heart let me go. He later regretted that when my step-mother took his heart in turn of mine. But I was gone; somewhere I thought she would never dare to look.

Ever since I entered these woods, I encountered the spine-chilling and hair-raising inhabitants. The trees first tried to tear my flesh apart from the bone with their sharp branches that seemed to be fingers. When they would tear some flesh away, they would quickly shove it into their mouths, if that is what you could call the holes that looked like a grin dripping sap from their trunk. I escaped from them with only some flesh gone as I entered a clearing where the little forest animals lived. The creatures that I once thought were cute and cuddly seemed to all suffer from some disease as foam drips from their mouths and horrible sounds gurgle from their throats. I outran the animals and found a small cabin in the middle of the forest that was surrounded by a fence with various animals' heads on spikes.

This is where I met the most fearsome of the creatures: the dwarves. I first met them in their cabin, me waking to their little forms breathing down my neck as I woke from my sleep. They stared at me with glowing yellow eyes that had no pupils. On each of their heads were different colored hats that flopped to a point. Each face held a bloodcurdling grin that revealed yellowed and rotten teeth. Their ears were all huge and torn or wrinkled in different ways.

When I awoke to them all surrounding me, I no longer felt fear towards these strange and frightful creatures. I had learned from the trees and animals before and had taken a spike from the fence with me, which was then held tightly in my hand under the sheets. When one dwarf started to move closer, I took out the spike and pointed it to where its nose should have been. All moved back quickly, except for one on the opposite side. He began to growl, then charge towards me. He didn't stand a chance as I swiftly turned fully towards him and impaled his small form with the spike. The others were about to approach to seek revenge, but I began violently swinging the spike, with the dwarf still attached.

From under the sheets, I pulled out some rope I had found along my search of the house earlier and began lassoing the rope around each dwarfs neck. The seven seemed to calm down as I tied them in, but their smiles never faded or turned.

Time passed and the dwarfs and I worked together to strike fear to those in the forest. The dwarfs would sadistically and viciously tear apart anything and everything I told them to as I leashed their rope tightly around my left arm. We never left each other's side, and over time we became a warped family. But my heart no longer contained love, only malice.

Years seemed to have passed before I saw another human like being. It was one of the days I let the dwarfs actually out to hunt as I rested. A witch came to the woods, claiming she was selling her apples to a nearby village. Seeing something other than meat made my mouth slightly water and I took one from her basket. As I took a bite into the red skin, I realized something horribly wrong too late. My eyes began to burn until I no longer could see. My eyes became hollow black holes, making me rely on my other senses.

I howled in pain and to call my dwarfs as the evil which laughed. At first her laugh was croaky and harsh, but soon became one I one knew from my childhood. My old step-mother, the queen, had returned to finish her mission. Too bad she didn't know of my evil creatures. I knew they arrived when I heard the maniacal, high pitched laughter they sometimes displayed before a pleasing kill. I heard her beg and their footsteps got closer. Then the sound of tearing flesh, bone crushing in their teeth and her screams slowly fading away.

On the ground as I heard them continue their meal, I felt my hollow eyes. Then I felt something wet and warm along my arm. Reaching over, I realized one of the dwarfs were handing me a present. I took it, and realized soon what he gave me. The queen's heart now rested in my snow white hands for my doing. I grinned, one that would match my family's, and began eating the heart. I let the blood flow and the bitterness seep down my throat. My laughter even matched the dwarfs now as we all gathered around the queen's form to devour her whole.

I was no longer Snow White, princess of some wholesome and sweet kingdom. I was now Snow White, Queen of the Seven Dwarfs.

AN:

Hi everyone. I know this isn't very good, but please no negative comments. I'm challenging myself by writing short stories in a half hour based on these photos I found. So all these upcoming chapters are based off of creepy Disney photos (I will post a link later) in a half hour. Enjoy and thank you for reading!


	2. Pinocchio, The Blue Fairy

**I'm Not a Horror**

_I do not own Pinocchio or anything of that sort. This story is based off a photo I found online and decided I wanted to try something dark for once. It's short, sweet, and to my point. _

_**Pinocchio, The Blue Fairy**_

He had wished his puppet to come alive, to replicate the son he never could have. He got on his hands and knees and begged for the wooden puppet for have a heart of his own and to live. The poor old man called upon the wrong fairy for this wish. But I granted his wish…my way.

I swung my wand and the man's eyes got huge for he realized the aged and dead like appearance of the skin. My mouth grinned as I finally turned fully towards him so he could see my full appearance. Half of my body is young with thick blonde hair and youthful skin. My other half though is like an old woman's with thin white hair and wrinkles everywhere. The skin smells rotten and actually might be dead. So one half of me is youthful and strong while the other side is, well, dead.

The man's attention turned as the puppet's hand twitched. He grinned and happy tears began to form in his eyes. Slowly, the puppet began twitching to life. First his fingers moved, then his legs kicked, his neck cracked left to right, and last his eyes blinked open to match the blue of my gown. The little puppet was now alive.

"Oh Pinocchio, you're alive!" The man cried out for joy as he hugged the little boy in his arms. I briefly felt joy for the happy union of father and son. Pinocchio continued to sit there, staring straight at me with a blank look on his face as the elderly man cried on his little wooden shoulders. Gradually I began to smirk. As I did, so did the puppet.

"I have granted your wish Gepetto." Said man turned to me with a huge grin on his face as he wiped the tears from his face. A hand stayed on Pinocchio's shoulder as Gepetto began thanking me over and over again. I raised my youthful hand and shook my head. Gepetto gave me a puzzled look. "Do not thank me Gepetto, for you are the one who created your…_son_." I gave a wicked smile to him as the sound of cracking could be heard.

He turned and fear gripped his features. Cracks began forming all along Pinocchio's wooden body, one crack going along his whole right face and making the eye fall out. A grin spread like the Cheshire cat's across his face as he finally stopped cracking. Gepetto continued to worry and ask me what was happening.

"Help him!" Gepetto cried out as he stared in horror at his now broken son. Pinocchio looked into his father's eyes with the same smiled still there. Gepetto only stared as the puppet's hand slowly raised and touched his chest. "Well Gepetto," I said, "you did wish for a heart of his own."

The sound of breaking of flesh and blood on hard woods echoed. Gepetto stared at Pinocchio as I began laughing in joy. Pinocchio's hand exited from Gepetto's chest, making more blood fall to the floor. In the puppet's hand was the still dripping heart. Gepetto fell to the ground, dead. Tears began falling from the young Pinocchio's one eye as he started to release a broken and crazy laugh.

"You poor child Pinocchio; losing your father to earn the heart he promised. If only he reworded his wish." Pinocchio continued his laugh as tears began to just gush from the eye, the empty hole on the other side remaining empty and hollow. "My dear, why don't you come with me? I will care for you as we travel the world." The puppet looked up to me, the tears beginning to fade. Only a wet trail stained his young boy's wooden face.

"But please, do something with your heart." He looked to the heart still in his hand. Then he shoved the organ into the empty eye hole. A shallow 'thump' was heard as it landed somewhere within his false body. "Good my young boy. Let us go." And with a flick of my wand, the boy and I vanished, leaving the old man in a puddle of his own blood.


	3. Cinderella

**I'm Not a Horror**

_I do not own Cinderella or anything of that sort. This story is based off a photo I found online and decided I wanted to try something dark for once. It's short, sweet, and to my point. _

_**Cinderella**_

After my father passed away, I was left alone with my step-mother and 2 step-sisters. At first, it seemed fine. My step-mother gave me chores, which was new, but I did not mind. But then she fired all the staff and gave me the work of what was once ten people's duty. The work was hard to keep up for a young child, but my step-mother did not care. She said I should be able to do what I was given, and if not, she would punish me. I didn't understand what she meant until later.

The first time she punished me was when I was maybe ten. I didn't scrub the floors right, so she took off my arm with an axe from our barn and sewn on a burlap arm full of straw. I wasn't sure how I was still alive or how the arm still worked like a real arm, but it did. The next time was for running late on delivering the meals, so she switched out my leg.

One by one, she took parts away from me. When she got to my head, she started with taking my ears. Then my mouth and placed a hole with loosely tied string, next my eyes for blue buttons and twisted string for lashes, and last my ears for nothing. My hair became messy and rough yellow yarn. The only real thing remaining of me became my mind and heart. Otherwise I became burlap, string, yarn, and straw. Somehow, I aged and worked regularly, minus the times when pieces of my body would fall apart.

I grew up as a scarecrow with my only friends being the mice. In my free time, I would sew them little shirts and hats, sometimes shoes, to make them seem more human. I never was able to leave the house unless to do chores. Life was lonely and sad. I felt trapped within the burlap skin I now owned.

During one of my days cleaning, a servant from the castle delivered an invitation to the prince's ball. He was looking for a bride it seemed. My step-mother began working on dresses for my sisters. I asked to go, hopeful. But she turned to me and said "you have too much work to do here my dear" with an evil smirk on her wrinkled face.

I ran from our home, my prison, to an old fountain at the entrance of the forest. Mold accumulated inside where water used to flow and the stone was chipped and broken everywhere. I cried on the cold stone, feeling as broken and drained as the fountain.

Without my notice, blue sparkles flew around me like fire-flies. A glow entered my vision, making me look up to the blue orb now in front of me. Gradually, a small figure appeared in the middle. Furthermore, a small woman in all blue stepped from the light. She was reached only to my hip, and I'm only five feet tall. "Young Cinderella," she spoke in a high pitched tone, "I am here to grant your wish."

I looked to her and wondered what she meant. She sighed, seeing my confusion. "Cinderella, I am your fairy godmother, here to help you to the ball." "You are?" I asked, my voice sounding scratchy. She smiled, sweet and innocent. When was the last time I saw a real smile like hers? "With a flick of my wand and twist of my wrist, I will make you presentable for the ball my dear."

As she said, she flicked the wand with a twist of her wrist and the blue sparkles swarm to surround me. I was blinded for a moment from the light, before my vision became clear again. When I was able to see again, I looked down. Blue puffs of fabric beautifully flowed around me. I kicked out one foot and saw flesh, real flesh on my legs and glass slippers on my feet. I held my arms out as saw matching blue gloves, but I could feel the smoothness and warmth of the flesh underneath as well. I reached to my face and felt a nose (something I lost years ago), lips, and real eyes. On top of my head was real hair. Everything about me was real and human again. And for the first time in years, I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"I must warn you Cinderella, there is down side to this magic. It can only last till midnight! Unless you receive a kiss from the prince before the hands strike twelve, you will return to your original self. I am sorry, but it is all I can do." I became scared and sad, thinking that this wonder could end. But I had hours, and I was determined to keep my human form. But…it would take at least an hour to reach the castle from here…

Another flurry of blue sparkles invaded the air, into the pumpkin place and where some of the mice seemed to have been hiding. In another flash of light, horses and a carriage materialized. "This should help. But remember, everything returns back to normal at midnight! Now have fun my dear, sweet Cinderella and get that prince." My fairy godmother smiled before vanishing before my eyes.

After that, it became a rush. The horses galloped so fast in the night that we made it to the castle in record time. I entered the elaborate walkway and was guided by servants to the main ball room. Hundreds of people seemed to invade the area, but I had my eyes set to the man in the front of the room. And his eyes seemed to be on me. A blur went by in my head as he came to me and we danced. He held me tightly in his arms and told me how he knew I was the one meant for him. It was wonderful.

Until the clock began chiming.

My eyes got huge as I looked to the large clock tower, not far from where I stood. Two minutes to twelve. I looked to the prince, who had begun walking through the crowd to announce he found his princess. There was no way I could reach him in time. I was about to return to my old burlap self. I reached to my hair and realized that it was already becoming yarn again. My eyes got wide…and I panicked.

I ran through the crowd, still hearing the chimes of the clock tower. Maybe if I could reach him in time. But the women in the crowd began to crowd around the throne area, where the king and prince both stood. I looked out to the clock tower again-only a minute life. There was no way he could love me as a scarecrow. No one could love someone that ugly.

Dashing now, I rushed to the only exit I knew. I could hear my heart beat and the sound of glass on marble. And under that noise, something that sounded like it was breaking. At first, I thought it was my heart. Until I tripped.

I looked behind me, where my feet and legs were, to find one broken glass slipper and one covered in tiny cracks. And under that glass was burlap feet with no toes. In a rush, I got up and began running to my carriage. I looked back to see parts of my string from my seam being pulled apart from the glass. But I didn't care as I jumped into the carriage.

The horses ran, but not very far. We made it to the entrance of the woods on the outskirts of town when the carriage became a pumpkin and the horses to mice in a puff of blue smoke. And I felt as I became something inhuman again. As I fell inside the pumpkin, I felt the other slipper break on impact. Pieces of glass embedded into me, piercing into me. It hurt greatly, for every time I began to move the glass would pull on my threads. But the pumpkin now seemed huge and I was trapped inside the pumpkin with glass.

I began falling apart. My legs fell, my arms, everything. Until nothing but what once made me filled the pumpkin, now rotting outside the town. That was the last any heard of Cinderella.


	4. Peter Pan, Wendy the Pirate

**I'm Not a Horror**

_I do not own Peter Pan or anything of that sort. This story is based off a photo I found online and decided I wanted to try something dark for once. It's short, sweet, and to my point. _

_**Peter Pan, Wendy the Pirate**_

When my brothers and I were first brought here, it seemed like a paradise. We never would age, we could play all day with no cares, and just be together as children forever. But we were awoken to the horrors of Neverland too soon.

First, Peter took us all to the mermaids. Beautiful creatures they were, appearances of young woman in shimmering jewels. Their voices were alluring as they sung sea tales to us. At first, I didn't understand why Peter had covered his ears when the mermaids started their song. But I watched with my brothers as they sung their songs, so captivated. It did not even register to me as one mermaid approached the rock we were on to my brother John. He got up from his spot and started to walk towards her. The mermaid grabbed his hand with hers, and when she did, a wicked and toothy grin spread across her face as her music stopped. Her smile revealed tiny, pointed little teeth that looked lethal. By the time I realized what was about to happen, it was too late. She dragged John into the waters, blood polluting the once crystal blue. Other mermaids followed her into the depths of waters. When the mermaid appeared from the depths, she was still chewing on what appeared to be a bone while wearing John's top hat.

Peter dragged me and Michael away, telling me that never happened before. But I was too upset to process his comforting lies. I just held tightly to Michael's hand as I refused to let him go. He hugged his bear as tears fell like waterfalls from his eyes. In his sobs I could hear him call John's name. Peter just continued to talk as we walked through the forest to the secret hideout.

Next happened I believe weeks later. Michael and I had begun forgetting everything outside from what were becoming now. We had trouble remembering our parents or our old dog Nana, and even John was becoming a blur. There were just us and the lost boys with Peter Pan. I let little Michael run off with the lost boys one day as Peter and I decided to go explore the area by the Native American's land. When the boys returned to the hide out years later, two boys were missing; one of them being Michael. I rushed over and demanded to know where he was. They said how they were ambushed by some of the Indians who took two of the boys for trespassing. Before they could finish anymore of their story, I ran out on my own towards where I knew the Native Americans lived.

When I reached the land, I sneaked to the teepees and hid behind them as I approached their bonfire. I wish now how I did not move towards that fire. Because within those flames stood two posts, with two small bodies within the raging flames. By the base of the fire laid a skunk costume and a tiny plush bear.

I couldn't take Neverland anymore. But I could no longer return to what I remembered of home. It seemed wrong to return without my two younger brothers. Yet I wanted away from Peter Pan and his lost boys. They only attracted the worst of the land. So I went into the forest and created my own home within its depths.

Over time, Peter and others came searching for me. The only one who ever truly found me was Tinker-Bell. She should have stayed away. When she found me, she started calling for the boys with a high pitched tune. I grabbed her and shoved her into my little pouch on my belt. She struggled at first, but then became silent. I worried at first that she suffocated in the cloth, but I didn't really care. The boys stopped searching soon after that.

In my forest, I would cry myself to sleep at nights and hunt during my days. I killed countless creatures, including the mermaids and many of the Indians. No one stood a chance against me. This did not entirely surprise me when some of the pirates came to offer me a position aboard their ship. I agreed to speak to their captain about some amazing propositions he had to offer.

Hook sat within his quarters, polishing the hook where his hand should have been. I sat across from him in an overly plush chair, a hand gripping my knife at my waist. "Do not fear my dear, I only wish to offer a deal with you." I quirked an eye brow at him and he turned completely towards me, looking me in the eyes. "I wish to seek revenge on Peter Pan. You see," he held up his hook so it was in my face, "he took something of mine. I wish to take his life in return." He leaned back and placed hook and hand in his lap. "I understand you know where he and his boys' hideout is. I wish to offer two things to you for this one bit of information."

The captain raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Two crew mates entered with two very small boxes in their hands. Looking closely, I could see the boxes were moving on their own. And on the tops of both boxes were two engraved names. 'Michael' and 'John' were both sloppily engraved on the wood. I bolted up from my chair and stared as both boxes were set in front of me, on Hook's desk.

"You see Wendy, Neverland is full of many wonders. One being that not everything dies. With your brothers, both their shadows remained to wander." I could not understand what he was saying as I stared at the boxes that were bouncing on the desk. "Wendy," I looked up to Hook to see a pleasing smirk on his face, "here is my deal to you. I will offer you a position on my ship along with the contents of these two boxes. As a bonus, you and I can both have revenge on the one called Peter Pan." On its own, I smiled an evil grin and nodded my head.

That night, Hook and his crew snuck out to the hideout as I stayed with my brother's shadows. Their black figures were just like that of my brothers', just a solid yet transparent appearance. They talked and told me how they never blamed me and I held both their hands. As we sat together, I told them my plan.

When Hook and his men returned, Hook held a head on the tip of his hook. I could tell by the red hair whose it was. "Well Hook, I've decided something." I held up my knife as looked to where the captain stood. "I deserve something more than just the position of some lowly pirate. I deserve to be the captain of this boat. With my brothers, we will rule all of Neverland." Laughter could be heard all along the ship. Hook just glared at me with stone cold eyes.

As the laughter died, a new sound entered. Ticks and tocks gradually got louder, making the captain's eyes become large. A small scream and many curses left his mouth as my brothers' shadows lifted him in the air (with the help of the pixie dust I still receive from Tinker-Bell). They dragged him over the edge of the ship and left him go in one swift motion. Ticking of a clock became drowned out from the sounds of painful screams and snapping jaws that tore into his flesh and bones. The crew stared in shock.

"Now," I said as my brothers came to float along both my sides, "I am your captain and you are my crew. Understood?" I grinned as the men nodded and got to work.


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**I'm Not a Horror**

_I do not own Sleeping Beauty or anything of that sort. This story is based off a photo I found online and decided I wanted to try something dark for once. It's short, sweet, and to my point._

_**Sleeping Beauty**_

The curse befell me when I touched that needle. But the curse did not work the way the witch had hoped. At first I fell asleep, and the fairies placed me gently to a bed in the castle's room. Yet I soon woke up and the witch Maleficent heard word of my awakening. No one could understand my untimely awakening, but Maleficent would have none of this.

So she came to the castle and reenacted her spell. As I fell asleep, I could feel and hear the world around me. For when she started sewing my eyelids shut, I felt every prick of the needle. When she took captive my three fairy friends, I could hear their screams of anguish. This was like being awake yet sleeping, and this sensation felt like hell.

Maleficent I felt traveled me away, I could only guess to her castle. As she captured the fairies, I remember them talking about how the prince was coming to save me, and that must of worried her about me possibly waking again. My body hit cold stone and I guess hay. This must be a dungeon, since it is freezing inside.

I stayed asleep for days, maybe weeks. It could have possibly even been months in the dungeon. There were no sounds other than rats scurrying about the floors and taking small nibbles from by left arm. I would feel their little teeth take bits and pieces away every other day. Living asleep was truly horrendous.

One day, what felt like years later, I heard a lot of commotion over head. Banging, yelling, every loud noise resounding throughout the hallways of the dungeons. The floors shook like a giant was walking around nearby. I feared and welcomed the idea of something killing me from this hell I was already in. A loud roar of some creature shook me to my core. The growling continued.

Time passed before the sounds stopped with one final roar of the unknown creature. I then heard some jingling noise very far away. A slam of a door, something I haven't heard in so long and running footsteps. More jingling was heard and then the sound of metal grating against metal and stone. Was my cell open now? This seemed impossible.

"Aurora? Is that…you?" That was a male's voice, someone I must have known since he knew my name. He sighed, then after a rustling of clothing, I felt something warm on my lips. As the warmth left, I could feel movement allowed back into my form. I moved my hands, my toes; I just began wiggling out of joy of it. But yet one thing did not change. My eyes remained sewn shut.

"Let us hurry and get you aide for your arm." He lifted me into his arms, leading me to the outside world again.

A month went by. My eyes still remain shut due to some other curse Maleficent placed on the threads. My arm is still wrapped even though the wounds have healed. I just refuse to see the chunks of flesh missing from my arm. The prince left recently, saying it was hard to look at me now. And last, my fairy friends are still trapped under a curse within a little glass and iron box.

After my release from my imprisonment, the kingdom told me Maleficent was still alive but weakened. With that, she is the only one who can release the curses still in place either willingly or by death. I've decided I will find her and kill her myself, relieving these curses that still haunt me.

My last friend, the owl, hoots from my window. I place my bandaged arm out and he digs his claws into my arm. The cape around his neck flows, I can hear it. He hoots again, telling me a message.

"You've found her?" He hoots some more and lifts his wings. It might sound crazy, but I understand everything my owl says. I smile as he tells me the hiding spot of the old witch. "Well then, let's not keep her waiting." I stand from my bed, grab my cloak and fairies, and leave out the door with the owl now leading the way.

I will seek my revenge and make Maleficent suffer more than she ever made me.


	6. The Little Mermaid

**I'm Not a Horror**

_I do not own The Little Mermaid or anything of that sort. This story is based off a photo I found online and decided I wanted to try something dark for once. It's short, sweet, and to my point. _

_**The Little Mermaid**_

My father found my treasure trove, thanks to that lackey of a crab. He was so angry; his face matched the red in my hair. In his fury, he destroyed everything I valued in the cave. He even shot off my left hand in his anger. I screamed out in pain, making him stop and look. Instantly he stopped, and I saw the regret on his face as he witnessed the blood entering the current. But I wanted away, so I grabbed the only unharmed treasure and swam away as fast as I could.

As I hurriedly swam away, I noticed the only one following was Flounder. I continued, realizing I needed help. So I went to the only place I knew a friend would be. I continued until a giant rock in the middle of nowhere appeared where I knew Skuttle would be.

I went up and sucked in the warm air. Looking, I could see the patched feathers of Skuttle. The poor seagull was insane and always looked sickly, but he was always kind and seemed smart about the things I did not know. "Skuttle, I need help!" He turned, his eyes instantly turning from wild to calm and I noticed the red trail I was leaving. I threw both my arms on the rock as he surveyed my nub of an arm and the dingle hopper in my hand. "Can you help me?"

He looked, rubbing his feathers that were his fingers under his bent beak. "Wait here, I will be back." With that, he turned and hopped into flight. I stayed, watching Flounder swim in circles nearby. I felt dizzy and the sun overhead made me feel nauseous. Just as I was about to sleep, Skuttle returned with some things hanging from his beak. One looked like what he once told me was fabric, but it was long and skinny. The other item looked very sharp, like a small sword. "Give me your arm and the dingle hopper, quickly. And whatever you do, keep your eyes closed and don't move."

I did what he said, though I did wince every once in awhile. Whatever he was doing, it hurt immensely. When he was done, he tapped my shoulder with a feather. I looked to my arm and saw the disaster that was now my new hand. The arm appeared slightly shorter than before, like Skuttle cut off some more of my arm. Then he attached the fork, wrapping the fabric in place to stop the bleeding and I think help everything stay attached.

"It was all I could do. I'm so sorry Ariel." Skuttle did look sad, but he did not wait around for a reply. He quickly took off in flight again away from me and my fishy friend. I just stared at my dingle hopper of a hand. Its bent spikes looked as twisted as I now felt. My heart felt so much anger, and it needed an outlet.

And I knew the perfect outlet.

Quickly, I turned and took off to Atlantis. It didn't take long for me to reach its glistening and glowing towers. I swam to the royal room and saw who I wanted. He was directing the new band together in his annoying matter. The band continued to walk out of the room, I swear each member rolling their eyes. I approached the little red crab, hiding behind the pillars so no one would see me.

Poor little Sebastian did not expect a thing until it was too late. He turned, about to greet me till he noticed the missing hand and evil glint in my eyes. Before he could scream or say a word, I stuck the dingle hopper through his soft under shell. He squirmed for awhile as he stayed trapped, but there was no hope. Slowly, he stopped and closed his eyes. I let him go and drift gradually to the floor.

Even after killing the crab, I didn't feel fulfilled. I still wanted revenge. And I wanted more blood on my hands…hand. But the only other person I wanted dead would require some help.

So I travel to the only one I knew who could possibly even have a solution to my problem. And when I see her, I first want to turn around and forget all about this. She has a small creature between two fingers, squeezing everything from its body to use to color her lips. The black goo coming from the creature slides down and drips down her chin to the makeshift stand below her elbows. She puckers her huge slips and looks into the mirror with tiny eyes. Everything on her looks huge minus those eyes. Even her tentacles that are swinging around her randomly are humongous and look like they could destroy me with ease. She looks up and notices me in her mirror.

Shock is the first emotion on her face until a sly grin takes hold. "Oh," her voice is deep and coarse, "what do I have here?" Two eels, each with only one yellow eye come towards me. Both circle around, expecting me, then go back to the witch Ursula and wrap around her like a shall. "I think someone took a wrong turn into my humble home." She slithers forward, all eight legs pulling her weight. "What do you want?"

I gulp, not ready to back down. "I want something and I need some help obtaining it. Plus, it might be beneficial to the both of us." She looks like she doubts me. "Now what could possibly benefit me, my dear?" She now circles me, four eyes all staring me down and three mouths breathing down my neck. I try to keep eye contact even as she circles, even while standing my ground. "I want revenge on my father, and in return you can have his precious trident."

The shock on her face from earlier compares nothing to it now as her eyes become huge and she stops dead still to my right. "Why would you give something like that to me?" She is already skittering away, looking at potions as I stay slightly behind. "I have no need for it. And honestly," I hold up my dingle hopper of a hand, "I don't want that power." She just nods and keeps searching.

"AH HA!" She shouts, her voice sounding high and screeching. "This will poison him; with an acid that will burn the flesh right off his bones and then even the bones itself. Of course, he won't feel the burning since he would already be dead."

She goes by a small yet deep crater in the center of her home, where strange colors flash along at a slow speed. "To have this though, you will have to sign a deal that I will receive the trident in return." With a flick of her hand, a scroll appears from the light with a line at the bottom. A second later a quill appears next to it, ready for me to sign. I smile as I skim the paper and quickly sign. Everything there vanishes as Ursula laughs and tosses me the bottle. "Good killing my dear, I shall see you soon." She wiggles her short, chubby fingers as I take myself and the bottle back to the castle.

Speeding back, I take haste to the kitchen area where I know my father will soon come demanding for his meal. When I arrive, his meal is already prepared on a counter. With one swoop of motion, I open the bottle and splash it on the meal, then dash out to where I know he will be waiting on his throne. Why he insists to eat there in privacy I don't know, but I won't have to wonder for long.

As expected, he is there and already turning red in irritation. He sees me, with my fake smile on my face, and instantly looks guilty. "Hi father, I grabbed your meal for you." He takes the plate and looks like he wants to say something, but nothing comes out of his mouth as I just continue to smile. He takes a bite of the meal, then another. Soon there is nothing left on his plate.

I begin to think Ursula gave me a defective potion until he suddenly looks very ill. His trident falls from his hand and clatters delicately to the ground. Then he bends over until he actually falls to the ground. No sounds leave him as he swivels up into a ball. He soon stops moving until he is completely still. Then his skin begins to sink in and the bones begin to deform. Within the matter of a minute or two, there is only a crown and trident left on the ground where my father once laid.

I feel sad for a moment, but then the moment passes and I feel accomplished. I smirk as I grab the crown and place it on my own head, surprised it fits perfectly. With my only hand I lift the object that took away my other and grip it tightly.

"I'm actually surprised you went through with it. Good job." I turn in slight surprise to see Ursula as she gradually makes her way to me. Her form is different, now to look like one of the mer-women with long black hair and a glimmering purple tail. "I forgot to tell you, though you would have found out later, that your appearances have slightly changed. The downside to the potion is that it makes corral grow from your skin the more your heart darkens."

I give her a confused look till I look down and notice little pieces of corral already growing here and there along my human like form. I don't want to tell her I don't care, but I honestly don't mind the new adjustment. It makes me feel much better in my slightly uglier form. I just look back to her as she continues to look smug.

"Now, I believe you have something that belongs to me." She holds out her hand, expecting the trident. I look as she now stands in front of me and I still hold tightly to what was once my father's. An idea enters my mind, and I give a fake sigh. "Alright Ursula, a deal is a deal. The trident," I smirk as I left the trident, "is all yours." I drive the golden weapon through her midsection, and watch in satisfaction as pain crosses upon her face. Then her eyes roll and she falls to the ground. "You traitor" she gasps, as she crumples to the ground and dies. "Well, you did get the trident. You just never said how."

Smirking, I turn and sit on the throne. I plan to take full control of this palace and treat it very _well._ More corral grew on my body as a laugh exited my mouth, sounding pleasantly evil to my ears.


End file.
